1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescent device and, more particularly, to an LED luminescent device and vehicle lamp comprising the device that can utilize light energy more efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because LEDs (light-emitted diodes) have characteristics of low power consumption, small size and long life span, they are applied more and more extensively to light sources, such as headlights, turn signal lamps or brake lamps for vehicles.
A conventional LED luminescent device for vehicle lamps comprises an LED light source, a reflector, a light shade and a light cover. The LED light source has a light-emitting surface that emits light toward an upper direction. The reflector is disposed above the light-emitting surface of the LED light source and reflects the light from the light-emitting surface toward a front direction. The light shade is disposed in front of the LED light source for providing a required light distribution pattern. The light cover is disposed in front of the light shade.
However, because the reflector of the conventional LED luminescent device has a reflection surface with a single curvature, the reflector can only collect the light from the light-emitting surface directed towards the upper and front directions. For this reason, the light from the light-emitting surface directed towards a rear direction is hard to be collected by the reflector and is wasted. Additionally, the light of the reflection surface with a single curvature cannot effectively converge on the position of the light shade, so some of the light energy is lost and wasted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED luminescent device and vehicle lamp comprising the device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.